1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor/generator unit in which a motor/generator body part having a field winding supplied with electricity via brushes and current-controlled by a semiconductor control device controlled by a control circuit part and an armature winding current-controlled by an invertor power circuit part controlled by the control circuit part has the invertor power circuit part and the control circuit part mounted thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Alternating current motor/generators for use in automotive vehicles of related art, generally, as shown in for example JP-A-2001-95103 (Patent Document 1), are mounted horizontally on the outside of an engine and connected to the engine by a belt and pulleys; an invertor for drive/generate-controlling the motor/generator is mounted remotely from the motor/generator; and the motor/generator and the invertor are connected by 3-phase wiring. And a field circuit part for controlling a field circuit is also mounted on the invertor.
And, in JP-A-2003-225000, as shown in FIG. 12 thereof, a construction is shown in which the motor/generator and the invertor are integrated.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-95103 (FIG. 1 and description thereof)
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-225000 (FIG. 4, FIG. 7 and descriptions thereof)
In an ordinary motor/generator of the kind shown in Patent Document 1, it is necessary for an invertor for drive/generate-controlling the motor/generator to be mounted on the vehicle, and it has been necessary to provide a space for mounting the invertor separately from the space where the motor/generator is mounted.
Because of this, in recent years, as shown in Patent Document 2, air-cooled motor/generator units for use in automotive vehicles have been proposed in which the motor/generator and the invertor part are integrated and the provision of a separate space for mounting the invertor on the vehicle is rendered unnecessary.
When a motor/generator unit made by integrating a motor/generator and an invertor part is mounted inside an engine compartment in the proximity of an engine, although this is not mentioned in Patent Document 1, because it tends to be subjected to the vibration of the engine, and also is often exposed to water from outside, it is necessary for the invertor control circuit and the wiring connections between the circuits and parts relating to this control circuit to be made reliably resistant to vibration and insulated, and it is necessary to rationalize the various wiring connections; and, when the motor/generator and the invertor part are integrated, because the invertor control circuit and circuits and parts relating to this control circuit tend to suffer affects of magnetic flux from the rotor and the stator of the motor/generator unit, it is necessary for them to be made resistant to noise as well.
The present invention was made in view of the situation discussed above, and it is an object of the invention to, in the integrating of a motor/generator unit and an invertor part, achieve rationalization of the wiring of a field circuit part for supplying current to a rotor winding.